Flight instruments
Flight instruments are the instruments in the cockpit of an aircraft that provide the pilot with information about the flight situation of that aircraft, such as altitude, speed and direction. The flight instruments are of particular use in conditions of poor visibility, such as in clouds, when such information is not available from visual reference outside the aircraft. The term is sometimes used loosely as a synonym for cockpit instruments as a whole, in which context it can include engine instrument, navigational and communication equipment. Flight instruments Most aircraft have these flight instruments: Altimeter ; The altimeter shows the aircraft's altitude above sea-level by measuring the difference between the pressure in a stack of aneroid capsules inside the altimeter and the atmospheric pressure obtained through the static system. It is adjustable for local barometric pressure which must be set correctly to obtain accurate altitude readings. As the aircraft ascends, the capsules expand as the static pressure drops therefore causing the altimeter to indicate a higher altitude. The opposite occurs when descending. Attitude indicator ; The attitude indicator (also known as an artificial horizon) shows the aircraft's attitude relative to the horizon. From this the pilot can tell whether the wings are level and if the aircraft nose is pointing above or below the horizon. This is a primary instrument for instrument flight and is also useful in conditions of poor visibility. Pilots are trained to use other instruments in combination should this instrument or its power fail. Airspeed indicator ; The airspeed indicator shows the aircraft's speed (usually in knots ) relative to the surrounding air. It works by measuring the ram-air pressure in the aircraft's pitot tube. The indicated airspeed must be corrected for air density (which varies with altitude, temperature and humidity) in order to obtain the true airspeed, and for wind conditions in order to obtain the speed over the ground. Magnetic compass ; The compass shows the aircraft's heading relative to magnetic north. While reliable in steady level flight it can give confusing indications when turning, climbing, descending, or accelerating due to the inclination of the Earth's magnetic field. For this reason, the heading indicator is also used for aircraft operation. For purposes of navigation it may be necessary to correct the direction indicated (which points to a magnetic pole) in order to obtain direction of true north or south (which points to the Earth's axis of rotation). Heading indicator ; The heading indicator (also known as the directional gyro, or DG; sometimes also called the gyrocompass, though usually not in aviation applications) displays the aircraft's heading with respect to magnetic north. Principle of operation is a spinning gyroscope, and is therefore subject to drift errors (called precession) which must be periodically corrected by calibrating the instrument to the magnetic compass. In many advanced aircraft (including almost all jet aircraft), the heading indicator is replaced by a Horizontal Situation Indicator (HSI) which provides the same heading information, but also assists with navigation Turn indicator ; The turn indicator (also known as turn and slip) displays direction of turn and rate of turn. Internally mounted inclinometer displays 'quality' of turn, i.e. whether the turn is correctly coordinated, as opposed to an uncoordinated turn, wherein the aircraft would be in either a slip or a skid. The original turn and bank indicator was replaced in the late 1960s and early '70s by the newer turn coordinator, which is responsive to roll as well as rate of turn. The turn and bank indicator is seen typically in aircraft manufactured only prior to that time, or in gliders manufactured in Europe. Vertical speed indicator ; The VSI (also sometimes called a variometer). Senses changing air pressure, and displays that information to the pilot as a rate of climb or descent in feet per minute, meters per second or knots. Additional panel instruments that may not be found in smaller aircraft Course deviation indicator ; The CDI is an avionics instrument used in aircraft navigation to determine an aircraft's lateral position in relation to a track, which can be provided by a VOR or an Instrument Landing System. This instrument can also be integrated with the heading indicator in a horizontal situation indicator. Radio Magnetic Indicator ; An RMI is generally coupled to an automatic direction finder (ADF), which provides bearing for a tuned Non-directional beacon (NDB). While simple ADF displays may have only one needle, a typical RMI has two, coupled to different ADF receivers, allowing for position fixing using one instrument. Layout , attitude indicator, altimeter, turn coordinator, heading indicator, and vertical speed indicator]] Most aircraft are equipped with a standard set of flight instruments which give the pilot information about the aircraft's attitude, airspeed, and altitude. T arrangement Most aircraft built since about 1953 have four of the flight instruments located in a standardized pattern called the T arrangement. The attitude indicator is in the top center, airspeed to the left, altimeter to the right and heading indicator under the attitude indicator. The other two, turn-coordinator and vertical-speed, are usually found under the airspeed and altimeter, but are given more latitude in placement. The magnetic compass will be above the instrument panel, often on the windscreen centerpost. In newer aircraft with glass cockpit instruments the layout of the displays conform to the basic T arrangement. Basic Six In 1937 the British Royal Air Force (RAF) chose a set of six essential flight instruments"Instrument Planning The New Service Blind-Flying Panel Described" Flight August 19, 1937 p193 which would remain the standard panel used for flying in Instrument Meteorological Conditions (IMC) for the next 20 years. They were: * altimeter (feet) * airspeed indicator (knots) * turn and bank indicator (turn direction and coordination) * vertical speed indicator (feet per minute) * artificial horizon (attitude indication) * directional gyro|directional gyro / heading indicator (degrees) This panel arrangement was incorporated into every RAF aircraft, from the light single engined Tiger Moth trainer, to the 4-engined Avro Lancaster heavy bomber, and minimized the type-conversion difficulties associated with Blind Flying, since a pilot trained on one aircraft could quickly become accustomed to any other if the instruments were identical. This Basic Six set, also known as a "six pack" , was also adopted by commercial aviation. After the Second World War the arrangement was changed to: (top row) airspeed, artificial horizon, altimeter, (bottom row) radio compass, direction indicator, vertical speed. References External links * [http://www.faa.gov/library/manuals/aviation/instrument_flying_handbook/ Instrument Flying Handbook (FAA-H-8083-15A)] 2007 * The Gyro Horizon Enables Instrument Flying A history of how aircraft instrumentation was developed with an emphasis on the gyro horizon. © 2007 Category:Aircraft instruments Category:Display technology Category:Measuring instruments Category:Navigational equipment Category:Aircraft instruments Category:Display technology Category:Measuring instruments Category:Navigational equipment